


Destined Meetings

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Commander Cody Week [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC training, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Cody is immediately smitten with Obi-Wan, Codyweek2021, First Meetings, M/M, Rex thinks that's the greatest thing ever, Teasing, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Meeting someone new can change everything, nothing, or something in between. Meeting Rex brought out his big brother instincts more fully than meeting any other trooper. Meeting Obi-Wan made him want in a way clones weren’t supposed to. Rex and Obi-Wan meeting brought him nothing but trouble.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Cody/Obi-Wan
Series: Commander Cody Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208669
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	Destined Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Cody Week continues!
> 
> Day #2: Origins
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

CWCWCW

Meeting someone new can change everything, nothing, or something in between. Meeting Rex brought out his big brother instincts more fully than meeting any other trooper. Meeting Obi-Wan made him _want_ in a way clones weren’t supposed to. Rex and Obi-Wan meeting brought him nothing but trouble.

CWCWCW

_Rex_

They knew going in that ARC training would be brutal. Only the best of the best were selected to participate. The night before training started, Cody met a very tense looking blond CT in the barracks, one of only a few CTs selected for the program.

“Got a name?” Cody asked casually as he sat down on the bunk next to the CT. 

The blond gave him a long, considering look before answering. “Rex. You?”

“Cody,” he replied with a small smile.

Rex seemed to relax the slightest of degrees.

“Do you know much about our trainer?” the blond asked after a moment. “I’ve just heard a lot of rumors about him.”

Cody grinned. “17 did a lot of training with my batch, so I can say several things without doubt. We’re going to hate every second of this but we’re going to come out of it stronger and better.”

Rex said, “Sounds fun.”

But the grimace he couldn’t suppress totally gave him away. Kark, this vod had no sabaac face. Did he even know _how_ to lie?

“Word of advice? If your face is going to give your real feelings away, don’t try to lie.”

The blond bristled. 

“Noted, _sir_ ,” he snarked.

Without thinking, Cody swatted at him the same way he would with a batcher. It caught the CT off guard, and he looked like a tooka frozen in speeder lights. (Or at least, what Cody _assumed_ that would look like based on holos, given that none of them had actually seen a tooka in person). He sighed.

“Easy, vod’ika, no need for that,” he said gently. “I’m not here as your CO. May never be. We’re brothers about to go through an intense training program together. I’m trying to be helpful.”

He had to admit surprise at the suspicion in the other’s eyes. He knew how the likes of Priest pitted their cadets against each other, but that was out of the norm for most. Why would this CT be suspicious of his attempts to help?

“Why?” Rex demanded.

The tone was genuinely questioning, not hostile. And also a little lost. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cody asked.

The blond snorted. “No one ever wanted to risk association with a _potential defect_. Not even when I beat them at everything.”

That made Cody’s blood boil. They were all _brothers_ , damn it. 

The dark-haired clone raised an eyebrow. “A defect wouldn’t be here. So, you’re obviously good.”

“Yeah?”

Rex looked surprised but a bit pleased at the words. Ah. So the vod’ika knew he was skilled but wasn’t used to others acknowledging it too. Well. He could certainly do _that_.

“I mean it. 17 won’t tolerate mediocrity. There’s only a few of you CTs here which means you’ve proven yourself highly capable. Focus on what _you_ know you can do and don’t worry about what anyone else has ever said. Prove them all wrong,” Cody said.

The little bump of shoulders told him it was message received. 

CWCWCW

A few days later he felt arms wrap around him and a head _thunk_ against his back he was pulling off his armor.

“Everything ok, Rex’ika?” he asked.

No one else would have done that.

“Not little,” Rex grumped. “And you definitely undersold 17’s asshole levels. I hurt in places I didn’t even know I _had_.”

Honestly, how the blond didn’t have an entire batch worth of protective big brothers, Cody would never understand. He just radiated feral tooka kitten energy.

“I warned you we’d hate every second of this,” he pointed out with a smirk, patting the blond’s arm only semi-sympathetically. 

Rex just groaned. 

Cody shook his head fondly. “Come on. Get your armor off and head for a shower. You’ll feel better.”

There was another thunk and he felt Rex’s head against his back again. A long moment later, a loud sigh, then groan signaled Rex pulling back and wandering off.

Belatedly, he realized he should have expected the _flop_ and sudden weight when a freshly showered and changed Rex decided Cody’s bunk was a more convenient place for a nap than his own.

“Your bunk is over _there_ ,” Cody said in mock irritation. 

“Fox and Wolffe said that since you’ve decided I’m your little brother, I have the sacred duty to annoy you at every opportunity,” Rex said solemnly.

Cody would get his batchers back for this.

If he let Rex settle against his chest and nap there, well. He dared anyone to comment. His little brother needed the rest.

CWCWCW

Rex, a CT who had been judged more harshly than others for a physical feature he couldn’t control, stood at the side of _The Hero With No Fear_. Torrent Company, and the entire 501st, was legendary already.

Cody knew he could take no credit for the soldier, the _leader_ Rex was. But he was proud all the same.

CWCWCW

_Obi-Wan_

Cody knew he was in trouble the moment he laid eyes on his Jedi General. General Kenobi was highly attractive and carried himself well. Everything Cody had heard of the man also said he was just genuinely _good._

“Commander, I am so pleased to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the Jedi said, smiling pleasantly.

Cody saluted.

“CC-2224 reporting as ordered, sir!”

The slightest of frowns crossed his general’s face.

“Please, don’t feel obligated to share if you would rather not, but if you have a name you would prefer to be called, I’d like to use it.”

For the briefest of moments, Cody's mind stuttered to a halt. His general wanted his _name_ , not his designation? That…couldn’t be right. Then again, there had been rumors from other battalions, rumors of Jedi asking for names. Treating them like _people._

“My name is Cody, sir,” he said after a long moment.

His general _beamed._ Oh. Oh _kark._ His general was gorgeous when he smiled. This was A Problem.

No. No it wasn’t. He could handle this.

_Kark._

“Lovely to meet you, Cody! I’m sure we will get along splendidly,” the Jedi said, still smiling.

Cody needed time to collect himself. “The men are waiting, General, if you are ready to inspect them?

General Kenobi seemed to realize they needed to get to work.

“Excellent. If you will lead the way, Commander?” he asked.

“Of course, sir,” Cody said, offering a salute before going to turn to start leading the general to where the rest of their men were gathered.

“That’s really not necessary, Cody. We are going to be spending far too much time together to bother with such formalities,” the general said with another brilliant smile.

“As you wish, General,” was all he could think to say.

CWCWCW

That night Cody sat in his quarters, replaying the meeting over and over. He hoped he hadn’t made himself seem inept. He didn’t want his general to question his abilities. Couldn’t afford for that to happen, truth be told.

But the general seemed so _kind._ General Kenobi patiently spoke with the men, asking for names and promising to do his best to remember them. He had tolerantly answered a number of questions about himself and the Jedi. When Cody scolded the men for taking up so much of the General’s time, the Jedi himself assured that it was alright, that he would have let them know if he didn’t have time for questions.

Then he had done something even more astonishing. He invited Cody to his quarters for _tea._

“I’d like to start to get to know one another better,” the Jedi had said.

The General made Cody tea and asked a few questions about his training on Kamino, then offered a few anecdotes from his own Jedi training. It was surreal.

Cody realized that working with this particular general was going to be interesting.

CWCWCW

It didn’t take long for Cody to realize that his general was kriffing menace. Idly, he wondered if he had done something to deserve this torment. His general was smart, gorgeous, sassy, kind and compassionate. And he was a skilled warrior to top it off, even if he did have an irritating habit of flirting with his enemies. _And_ dropping his lightsaber. Honestly, his general was _perfect._ His attraction to the man was inevitable from the moment he first saw him.

He could never say a word.

CWCWCW

_Rex & Obi-Wan_

Rex was officially the Worst Little Brother Ever, in Cody’s obviously expert opinion. Cody was _pleased_ that Rex served under General Skywalker, given that Skywalker was General Kenobi’s former padawan. How frequently they worked together meant Cody and Rex got to see one another far more often than most who served in different units. The 501st was part of the Third Systems Army, which meant Cody had the ability to keep tabs on Rex even when they weren’t working together. He was careful about how much he checked, but General Kenobi had given his blessing for it so he didn’t feel _guilty_ for what he did do.

Right about now, though, he regretted it all utterly. His general had been borderline excessive in his praise of Cody’s plan; he would dare anyone not to react to such a thing. He had stumbled over his words a bit, in his haste to insist the general was exaggerating. General Kenobi had turned that beaming smile on him and he had been lost. And Rex, the bastard, stood at his side snickering. He had been grateful for his helmet as it hid his blush. But the moment the general was distracted, Rex had yanked his helmet off to reveal his teasing grin and called out that Cody was flushing under his own bucket. Cody had had no choice but to remove his helmet and confirm that Rex was _right._

“Sooooo, Codes. When were you going to tell me that you’re crushing on your general? Does Bly know? Do you two trade comms, mooning over your generals together?” Rex asked, grinning wickedly. 

“You are the worst and I hate you,” Cody growled. 

The blond was completely unrepentant. “You asked for this when you declared me your little brother. So this situation is entirely of your own making.” 

Cody couldn’t help the long-suffering sigh or the faint flush that still colored his cheeks.

“Is everything alright, Cody?” his general asked, turning back to look at him.

“Of course, general. Just a shared joke with Captain Rex here,” he assured.

Rex’s smile was infectious it would seem, as the general smiled in response. 

“I’m glad you two are able to share a few moments of levity,” the general said, the words clearly heartfelt. 

Cody allowed a small smile. “Me too, sir.”

Rex might be the Official Worst Little Brother Ever, but he was _Cody’s_ little brother, and he wouldn’t actually trade him for anything.

CWCWCW

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely art for this fic by [Lilhawkeye3](https://lilhawkeye3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
